When two eras meet II
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: The incident is happening! Again. For a third time. Seriously, England? Are you fucking kidding me? This time, between Feudal Japan and the Modern Era! How will things turn out! Read to find out. ...If you want to... Sequel to "When two eras meet" Hetalia X DW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yep, here we go! The SW fic I promised! So, yeah... expect this to be uploaded at the same time as the Epilogue to When two eras meet. So, yeah, nothing much to say.. if you already read one of the "When two *insert category* meets" fic, you'll understand the rules of this fic *omg, this fic has RULES?!**shot*. If not, then read the A/N at the bottom! It's important!

Ok... *inhales* HERE I FUCKING GO!

* * *

**When two eras meet –II-!**

**C.1: Ranmaru Mori meets Seychelles!**

It's a hot day here at Seychelles like how it usually is here in Africa, but the young tan woman who is the personification of that place doesn't seem to mind, as she's already used to it.

Seychelles is now going fishing, using her usual dress. The island is small, so it's easy to get around it, though the vast jungles in it seems to make a lot of people get lost. But not her, she knows the lay of the land here like the back of her hand!

She reeled in as she felt something tugging at her fishing pole, and it turned out to be... sardine? No, it doesn't look like it, but it sure is big! And looks edible, too.

She then put her catch of the day inside a rather large bucket full of water, and set off back to mainland. Little did she know she was in for a _huge_ surprise.

* * *

Seychelles, dock..

A young woman (or man?) stirred awake. She (or he?) coughed a little, having inhaled the dust from the sand a little bit while he (or she?) was out.

*sigh* He/she then stood up. Looking at his/her surroundings, he/she can't help but feel off.

Then, it hit 'em.

He/she's not home.

"Where am I?" He/she thought out loud. Shortly afterwards, he/she heard the sound of a boat being parked on shore. He/she turned to the direction of the sound, and saw what looked like a young lady in a blue dress carrying a fishing pole and a bucket, which has water spilling out of it.

The young lady hummed as she walked, happy about her big catch, but then stopped aburptly at the sight of an unfamiliar looking young woman (or is it a _man_?!)

"Um... excuse me, ma'am?" the young lady called out politely. Said-person jolted slightly, then a look of embbarasment replaced his look of surprise.

"Eh... forgive me for being rude, miss, but... I'm a man...," the young _man_ said, feeling a sort of familliar _de ja vu_-like sensation coming at him again.

The young lady, on the other hand, just stood there. A _man_? Shit, she wasn't expecting that. Especially not from the man's rather effeminate looks.

Oho, trust me, Seychelles, he is anything _but _effeminate.

Although, right now, Seychelles isn't going to believe any of that.

"Oh, I'm the one who should apologize!" Seychelles exclaimed ,"I didn't expect that at all," she continued. The young man nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, I understand," he said," looks can be deceiving, though. Remember that," he continued. Seychelles nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, miss," the man said, and walked off.

"Hey," Seychelles called. The young man stopped on his tracks. He turned to her. "Yes?" he replied.

"How did you end up here? I didn't see any boats leaving from port or arriving in it. Well, besides my boat that is, but that's a different story," Seychelles said. The young man jolted slightly. How he ended up here?

Ok, why is this happening to him? Not only is he in unfamiliar territory, but he doesn't remember ever going outside of his home, and now this girl is interrogating him.

"Umm... I think I should go now," the young boy answered, and started walking again.

Well, he would've if the girl didn't put on that look on her face.

It's a look of worry. Pure worry. It made her look like a little girl worried about her brother's well-being. Or something along those lines.

"Umm... ahh... I uh.. well... I don't really remember anything," the young man decided to give her an answer. Hopefully this'll satisfy the young lady, and he can get out of this place and start finding his way back.

Though the knows he's stuck in an island. In, which he thinks, is in the _middle of fucking nowhere_.

Seychelles' look suddenly changed from that of worry, to something along the looks of someone who has found out something. That didn't indicate that she'll let go of the man anytime soon.

"So, uh, mind explaining from _before_ you got here?" the girl asked. Yep, she's going to interogate further into this matter.

But from before he got here... methinks he remembers. Do you?

"Well, I suppose...," he thought. The young lady nodded her head. The young man sighed.

"If you insist...," he said, and started explaining.

...

...

...

"...And I think that's it. Next thing I knew, I was lying here and you know the rest," the young man finished. The young lady just stood there, thinking. Ah, I think she get's what's going on.

"I'm Seychelles!" The girl suddenly said.

"Sey... chelles?" The young man said, having trouble pronouncing her name.

"Uhuh! Sey-chells!" She said, this time saying her name in the manner that might help the young man pronounce it better. She held out her hand for his to shake, but the young man just stood there.

"Umm.. You do realize you're introducing yourself to a complete stranger," the young man said.

"Yeah, so?" Seychelles replied.

"Why would you do that?!" The young man exclaimed. Seriously, though, she shouldn't do that to just about anyone!

"Because you're coming with me, silly!" Seychelles replied. The young man perked up slightly. Coming with her? Where?

"Since you're trapped here," Seychelles began,"I'd advice you coming home with someone who understands you're current problem until sometime later on," she continued ,"that person being me!" she finished. The young man just looked at her. She _understands_?

Ok, first off, he doesn't remember a thing. So there's nothing for him to understand. Second of all, he and this girl just met. How could he accept her offer, and how could this girl make her offer just now just like that?! That's just crazy!

But, then again... he is in a complete loss at this moment. He could accept the offer, but would that be against his better judgment?

...

Arrgh, it's hard to decide! Who knows what this girl'll do to him?! Especially with his experience!

"Hey!" he heard someone call. Seychelles.

"You coming or not?" She continued. By now, she was already heading to the jungles into the mainland. The young man just stood there.

Who knows? This girl doesn't seem to suspicious. Even if she did try and do something to him, he could still very much get out of it, seeing how much experience he's had with these kind of things. And, being the completely lost sheep he is right now, why not have someone lead him to the way out?

And, with that in mind, he decided to follow her and stay with her for a little while, just as the girl offered. At least until they find a way out.

"So, what's you're name?" Seychelles asked.

"Oh? Ranmaru. Ranmaru Mori," the young man, Ranmaru, answered. Seychelles raised an eyebrow. Now, where has she heard of that name, before?

Meh, she'll ask him once both of them get back.

* * *

Somewhere in Honnoji...

Mitsuhide is running around the castle, looking for Ranmaru. He went missing just this morning, but currently, only Mitsuhide knows about that. He then caught up to No, and stopped to ask her where he is.

"Lady No," Mitsuhide called. The so called "demon's wife" turned at him, and simply nodded to let him continue.

"Have you seen Ranmaru anywhere, my Lady?" Mitsuhide asked her. No thought for a second, and the answered.

"That boy? Not that I remember," She said ,"is that all?" She asked. Mitsuhide nodded, and then walked off. Seriously, where could that man be?!

Lord Nobunaga in looking for him, since he wanted to speak with them both about something, but then he realized that Ranmaru wasn't there, and sent Mitsuhide to look for him. Now, he's already looked around every nook and cranny of the castle itself, and maybe a little outside of it, even, but still found no traces of him.

If he doesn't find him soon, he's dead.

Not that he's scared, though, but he's not really... well, he's ready to die at any given time, but not just yet, since there are some things that he still needs to do before he dies.

Yeah... Mitsuhide, this week will be torture for you. Oh, in what way you ask?

Well... you'll find out soon enough, uhuhuhuhu~...

* * *

Back in Seychelles!

Seychelles prepared lunch for both of them. Ranmaru still hasn't let his guard down, though. Come to think of it, is this girl really trying to do anything to him? Meh, I for one, doubt it.

But, hey, better safe than sorry, right?

Seychelles then prepared the table (along with Ranmaru's help), and set the dishes in the middle of it. It's all the catches from today's fishing trip-and they all look _delicious_.

Ranmaru, honestly, has never tried anything like this before. This is completely different from the food he usually eats. Seychelles, on the other hand, decided to pick up a little bit of everything into one plate for the man.

"Here," she said and presented it. Ranmaru perked up a bit. Once the dish has been bought closer to him, just from the scent could he tell that this will be good. Seychelles then started eating. Ranmaru watched for a second as the young lady ate. Using her hands. This is new for the man. He usually eats with chopsticks.

He decided to try his hand on it, though. He looked at the girl's hands again, and tried to copy what she's doing. He took just a bit of everything into his hands. Not too much, but just enough to fit into his mouth. He then brought the food closer to his mouth, while some of it dropping back down onto the plate. He then clumsily put the food in his mouth, some of it dripping back down. Oh, good job, man, good job.

Seychelles saw this, and chuckled a bit. Ranmaru blushed slightly as he chewed.

"Ahaha, don't worry, you'll get better at doing that!" She said and started eating again. Ranmaru swallowed and chuckled a bit as well, before eating again.

Heh, maybe this won't be such a bad week after all~.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Right, so that's done. Now, on to explaining how this fanfic will go down for those of you who don't know yet!

So yeah, basically, you'll get to chose which character from the SW series will meet the characters from Hetalia! But, if you don't know either series, then just write down who you want to send in, and I'll decide for you! Oh, and just like the last fic, you'll be able to send in two people at once! Like for example: Oichi and Nagamasa meets Romania! See?

So yeah, it's just like that, but you can only send in _who _will be used next, but not _how_ they'll meet. As for that, I'll write it down myself! (Obviously, you damn dumbass...)

So, yeah, that's all, I guess... See ya later, peeps! Leave a review so this story can continue! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Masamune&Hanbei meets Greece!

A/N: It's almost New Years, peeps~! So here ya go, a new chapter! Happy New Years~! ^v0

Warning&Disclaimer (I forgot to add this in the last chapter...): Typos, OOC-ness (there's always a chance of that happening, right?), profanity, etc, etc... Oh, and SW belongs to KOEI, and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya~.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**When Two Eras Meet –II-**

**C.2: Hanbei Takenaka and Masamune Date meets Greece~!**

It's now December here in Europe which means one thing: Winter. And sub-zero tempratures in some places, at that! Russia has suffered casualties, as well as other nations because of this extreme cold. But some nations are spared of the threat- Greece being one of them.

Well, kindda.

Here in Greece, the temprature should be around 10-5 degrees celcius, and well... if you haven't been to around northern or eastern Europe, or the Northern parts of the American continent in the middle of winter, then this would already be hell for you. And if you have, well... good for you, then~!

But let's stop talking about that right now. The cold weather didn't stop the people of Greece from doing their daily activities. As well as it's personification, who's still digging in his –huge- backyard, trying to find more of his mother's ancient relics.

The ground became rather hard due to the cold, and so it took him a little more effort to dig. The brunette, tan man didn't sweat though, as the temprature is cold enough to keep him from sweating. He then heard something in the distance. Could it be a cat? Curious, he went to where the sounds are coming from.

* * *

Somewhere else on Greece's back yard...

"Arrgh, get off of me, imbecile!" A young man shouted. His eyepatch, covering his right eye is currently hanging on wherever it could hang on-this being the man's ears, exposing what looked like- oh damn, an eyesocket? Ugh...

"How am I supposed to when we're pinned in he-Ow!" a young boy said, hitting his head on the rocky ceiling in the process. Yes, people, these two boys are in a mildly horrible situation!

...Well, "mildly" may be an understatement.

They're currently being pinned by rocks from all sides, except the front of their shoes. And the position they are in right now is nigh uncomfortable as well. The young boy wearing a white, blue-patterned robe can't get his head up more than only a few centimeters, and the young man wearing armor and the eyepatch can't breathe because he's being pinned by the young boy. Also, the space they are in is also small, kind of like a small vault. A really small one at that.

The young boy then tried to squirm his way out, through the hole just in front of his shoes. He rolled to his side, and tried to get out like that, causing him to also crush the young man below him. But, it was all to no avail. The young boy then sighed.

"We can't get out like this... well, I suppose we'll just have to wait for help...," the young boy said. The young man then grunted in discontent.

"While you suffocate me to death?" He said.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy, you know!" The young boy replied. The young man then turned his head to the boy.

"Oh, not that heavy, huh? Try adding the weight of your own armor, plus the weight of my own. Your littelarly crushing me, you imbe-"

"What are you two doing in there?" They heard a man say from outside of the little space they're in. Both boys turned their heads towards him. Wha-help! Finally!

"We'll explain! Now, can you help us-Whoa!" The young boy said, but then felt his leg being tugged, and is pulled out of the small space by Greece. The young boy then coughed a bit.

"That was a bit rough, but thanks," the boy said, wiping the dirt off his face. The young man then crawled out of the "vault" and before anyone noticed, quickly repositioned his eyepatch, just enough so that it won't fall off for a while. Greece then scowled a bit. Not only because the one making those noises wasn't a cat, but also because these two just poked their asses into a part of a historical relic. But hey, at least he found another ancient relic left by his mother. Or at least, part of it.

"So?" Greece said. Both boys turned to him.

"Huh? Ah, right, okay. So, umm..." the young boy said, but suddenly he went blank.

"What?" Greece pressed on, hoping to get some answers.

"Oh, wow," the young boy began,"I... can't seem to remember how we got here," he continued, then pointed at the young man next to him,"or how we ended up in the same place like this," he finished. The young man facepalmed.

"Imbecile... fine, I'll explain," he said, but then he to went blank as well.

"Wow, so you can't remember anything either, huh?" The young boy began,"And you just had to go and call me an "imbecile"!" The young boy exclaimed.

"Well? I'm waiting," Greece pressed even further, pressuring the two, making it harder for them to dig into their heads and remember. The young boy then spoke up.

"I'm not sure if this'll satisfy you, but fine, I'll tell you what I remembered," the young boy said, and started explaining.

...

...

...

"...and, that's about it," the young man concluded, helping the young boy explain things. Greece looked baffled by their story. It then hit him.

"Wow, England, really?" He said. The two didn't seem so suprised when he said England in his sentence as if he was a real person. In their explanation just now, Greece also explained about the personifications. Of course, it's still quite hard to believe what he explained just now.

"What about England?" The young boy asked.

"Listen, first of all, tell me your names," Greece said.

"Hanbei Takenaka!" Hanbei introduced himself.

"Masamune Date," Masamune said, not bothering to tell the man his title as the One Eyed Dragon. It immediately hit Greece. From being friends with Japan for so long, he knows Japan's history just as well as he knows about Greece. And Turkey too, for some reason.

"Your both from Feudal Japan, aren't you?" Greece asked. Both boys perked up slightly. He knows?

It's not really the part that he knows that confuses them. Rather, it's the part where he said "Feudal" before he said "Japan". What did he mean by that?

"Hey, how did you know that?" Masamune asked.

"Simple. I know Japan's history, and your both supposed to have passed on my now," Greece said, in a manner where he could put it as soft as possible.

"Wait, "passed on?" What do you mean? We're still alive," Hanbei asked. It's not possible that they'd be dead but still be here.

"And "Japan's history"? Heh, like I'll ever buy that!" Masamune said, accusing the man of lying.

To be honest though, they do feel rather... off. It's not supposed to be freezing cold right now, after all, unless they're somewhere else, which Hanbei assumes they are. Also, these ruins look foreighn to say the least.

"If I need to, I'll show you around town," Greece said, standing up. Both boys stood up along with him, Hanbei having a bit of trouble because of staying in the same position for too long.

"Japan's history". This man calling himself a personification. And them being long dead, but still here? How the _fuck_ is all this even possible?!

"Listen," Greece began,"I know this is all hard to believe, but it's true. You've been "transported" here. I don't know how, probably by one of England's "black magic", but now your in the year 2012. ...Well, 2013 starting tomorrow," Greece said. Both boy's jaw dropped. Two thousand- TWO THOUSAND AND THIRTEEN?! How the hell is that even POSSIBLE?!

"Wh-What did you just say?!" Hanbei asked.

"Unbelievable...," Masamune said, facepalming.

"But it's true," Greece said, picking something up from his pocket. His cellphone. "And this thing works," Greece said and dialed a number. He then brought the phone close to his ears. Beeping sounds came from it for a while, before someone picked up on the other line. England himself.

"Hey, England?" Greece greeted. A grunt can be heard by Hanbei and Masamune through the device.

"Wow... that thing actually _works..._,"Hanbei said.

"And here I thought it was just a fraud...," Masamune said in bewilderment.

"_WHAT?"_ England screamed from the other line. Well, looks like Greece told him what's going on. Or at least the gist of it, seeing as how quick it was.

"_Put the phone on speaker! I want to hear it from them firsthand!_" England said from the other line. Greece then set the phone on speaker and handed it to both of them.

"Here. He wants to talk with you," Greece said. Hanbei grabbed the device carefully and brought it close to the both of them, assuming this is how this device works when put on "speakers".

"H-hello?" Hanbei called hesitatingly through the device. It feels weird doing this. It almost feels like he's talking to an innanimate object rather than a person.

"_Hello? Are you the "visitors?"" _England asked. Hanbei raised an eyebrow. "Visitors"? Masamune decided to answer this time.

" 'Visitors'? What do you mean by that?" ...Or rather, he asked back.

"_It's a term I use since this has also happened two times before,"_ England explained. He wanted to know for himself if what Greece said is true.

...They're holding a cellphone right now. And they're from the era of Feudal Japan, where cellphones _haven't even been though of being made by anyone_.

Good, he has everything set up to prove this. If they feel weird using it, then that means that this whole thing is true. It's a _very _long shot at proving this, but there's no other way, so oh well~...

"_Listen, do you feel... weird talking to me through the cellphone your holding right now?_" England asked.

"Oh, so that's what this thing's called...," Masamune mumbled. England caught that. And from his previous experiences, he knows the boy's being honest.

"Well... yeah, it feels almost like we're talking with an object instead of a real life person," Hanbei answered. England caught that too. This boy's also being honest. But that isn't proof enough to prove this situation. He knows their names already-Greece told him just now-, so what else should he do...Ah!

"_Hey, call Greece back!"_ England told them. Masamune sighed.

"Hey, uh, Greece!" Masamune called, having slight trouble pronouncing part of his name. Greece turned to them.

"Done yet?" He asked. Hanbei then handed over the phone to him.

"England wants to talk to you," Hanbei answered, having trouble pronouncing England's name at the "L" part since he's not used to saying the word (no, I'm not trying to imply anything, honest, so don't get offended). Greece took the phone but kept it on speakers, just so the other two with him would be able to hear the conversation.

"What is it?" Greece asked.

"_Listen, I want you to take a picture of them and send it to me. I... just need some solid proof to know that your not setting this up,"_ England answered.

"Why would I be setting this all up?" Greece asked back.

"_Just do it!"_ England ordered. Greece sighed, then fiddled with his phone slightly, raised the back of it, and got the camera on his phone ready.

"Hey, you two," Greece called, and as soon as the two turned to him, he snapped a picture.

"Hey, what did you do just now?" Hanbei asked.

"England told me to take a picture of you two," he said, and sent the picture to England.

"Take a picture?" Hanbei asked. _'Well, that's just amazing,'_ He thought.

"What for?" Masamune asked.

"He said he needs proof," Greece told them, and his phone rang.

"What, he doesn't believe us? Imbecile...," Masamune said, mumbling the last part.

"_Oy, I got the picture. ...Your right, they are from the feudal Japanese era. Listen, I'll start looking for the spell that got them transported here, and what part of that era they're from. It'll take me until at least the next world meeting to prepare, so be patient, okay?"_ England explained.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks," Greece said and hung up. Both of the boys' jaws dropped. Next world meeting? "WORLD" MEETING? Wow...

"Well, looks like you're coming to live with me now," Greece said. They both just looked at him. The heard everything. _Until the next world meeting_. Wow. No, SHIT! How will their respected clans and whatnot be doing while they're gone?! Fucking hell, this will be horribe...

"And how long will it be until the next "world meeting"?" Hanbei asked.

"10 days," Greece said, grabbed his shovel, and started digging. Both boys just stood there.

10 days. _10 motherfucking days?_

Yeah, this will be one _long-ass_ week...

* * *

Somewhere in Japan...

A pale-skinned man walked down the hall. He looks like he's in a bit of a rush.

Well... "a bit" might be an understatemen.

See, this man here is Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei's colleuge, and he needs to have a word with his fellow stategist. He just let _another_ cat in here! How many do they have right now? 11? He lost count.

He then bumped into someone. Motonari. Looks like he was too focused to even pay attention to his surroundings.

"Ah, sorry about that!" Motonari said, raising a hand. "Uh... Kanbei?" He called. The man looked _angry_.

"*sigh* Have you seen Hanbei anywhere?" Kanbei asked in his usual tone. Motonari shrugged.

"Funny you should ask that. I actually haven't seen him anywhere. Even in his room," Motonari said.

"What, did he bring in another stray cat?" Motonari decided to ask. Kanbei sighed in frustration.

"I really need to have a word with him...," He said and walked off. Motonari chuckled a bit. Ahh, these two... always having a problem with cats. Or at least Kanbei does.

Though Motonari can't seem to shake off the feeling that something's going on. Or that Hanbei didn't just go somewhere this morning. He'd usually be napping right now, and Motonari knows his habbits quite well now.

He then shrugged. He knows he shouldn't dismiss it, but let's just put that thought aside for now.

...You have _no_ idea how right you are, Motonari. You have no idea.

* * *

Somewhere else in Japan...

"Huh... where did that boy go?" Magoichi mumbled. It's weird for the boy to just wander off by himself, especially at a day like this. He has a shitload of stuff he needs to take care of! Man...

Wait a sec'... Just this morning he saw Masamune polishing his sword. He even had a little chat with him before he went off. And now he just up and dissapears just like that!

...This seems way too odd...

Not that he's worried though. But hey, anything can happen at times like these, right? So he just went to look for him anyway.

* * *

Seychelles' house...

"Ranmaru!" The young lady called. Her hair isn't tied in it's usual twintails, since she just woke up. Ranmaru turned to the girl. She has a fishing pole and a bucket with her.

Whoa, whoa wait, hold up there!

Fishing? This early in the morning?

"Wait, your going fishing right now?" Ranmaru asked. He already knows about the girl's little routines. She'd normaly fish in order to get some of her food. Seychelles nodded.

"Look outside!" She said, pointing to the door. From where her house is situated, you can see most of the island, even the beaches. Ranmaru looked outside. The tides are low.

"I don't normaly go fishing this early, but since the tides are low, why not? We'd be able to catch quite a bit back there," Seychelles explained.

"Wait, "we"?" Ranmaru asked. Seychelles nodded again, handing over another set of fishing poles and a bucket.

"Yep! Your going to help me, of course!" She said, shoving the bucket and fishing pole at Ranmaru. He grabbed it and just stood there. He then sighed. Well, might as well help her out. He has nothing better to do, after all.

* * *

Somewhere in Honnoji...

Nothing particullarly intersting happened here, except for Mitsuhide still looking around for his colleuge, avoiding Nobunaga if he sees him. He just doesn't feel like facing death in the face right now.

* * *

Back in Greece!

"So, Greece," Masamune called ,"these ruins are...?" He asked.

"Relics. From my mother," Greece answered. Hanbei raised an eyebrow. Mother? Hasn't he lived for as long as this place existed? He explained it himsef, after all.

"What do you mean?" Hanbei decided to ask.

"My mother is Ancient Greece. Greece changed, and sometimes changes like that can kill a personification. Just ask Italy and Romano. They're father was Ancient Rome, but he ended up dying himself. But before that happened, you know...," Greece asked, making weird hand motions. Hanbei nodded.

"Ah, I see... So personifications _can _die," Hanbei said.

"Under the right circumstances, yeah," Greece began,"We're not immortal, but we're part of this nation. As soon as this place dies, so do we," Greece expalined.

"Huh, I guess we we're wrong," Masamune thought out loud. "I hate to admit it, but I can't really wrap my head around all this," he admitted.

"Just get used to it. It's not something you can take in all at once," Greece replied. Hanbei sighed. This will be one hell of a week. Not only are they in a different era, they're in the future. The fucking _future_. Just fitting in for _one _day will be hard, let alone for 10 _days_.

Heh, I wonder how your respected clans are doing..?

* * *

-To be continued-

A/N: HEY, GUYS! Happy New Years! Yeah, look at when I got this shit uploaded! ^v^'''

So yeah! Hope last year was a good one, and hope 2013 will be better! As for me... let's just say I don't have much expectations for next year. And 2012 was quite rough... Yeah...

And yay, first chapter of the year! -_-'''

Right then! See ya later, Peeps~!


End file.
